


New Ball

by RedRobots



Category: Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 21:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRobots/pseuds/RedRobots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The adventures of Helex’s turbofox, Kalis. Kalis worries the spark out of Helex and gets a new toy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Ball

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I really didn’t have much planned to write more turbofox fics, I had one in mind but not enough to make a story out of it so I just left it. Then the god of turbofoxes shows up, says his favourite turbocub was Kalis and I cried because apparently my stuff is good enough to use for RP headcanon’s. He’s giving me ideas to write a ton more turbocub fics. I suppose this is a sequel of sorts to I’ll Protect You. Maybe this will become a series of sorts about a manly killing machine and his cute cub as they go on adventures together with the DJD or maybe not. 
> 
> Beta’ed by Freeskywarp

The last Decepticon-turned-Autobot had gone out with a boom. He had scattered pieces of his broken frame all over the night sky and DJD’s new campsite. They had stopped for a rest a few miles south of an Autobot city after silently tracking down and killing a few traitors.

Tesarus growled and threw the remains of the mech on to a pile before joining the group who were gathered around a small fire. The DJD quietly discussed their next move. They spoke casually as Tarn would make a final decision on where they were going tomorrow.

Kalis, who watched the bulky mech clean up, yipped happily from his place by the fire as Tesarus rejoined the group. Finally the pudgy turbocub would be allowed play even if it was for a short amount of time. He wagged his tail excitedly and padded over to Helex.

Helex grinned and stroked Kalis’ back. He silently let himself share the excitement with his cub. “Now,” the mech started, putting a finger in front of Kalis’ face, “I’ll let you off to play but we don’t go near the pile of scrap, okay?” He pointed at the pile of Autobot parts and shook his fingers in a back and forth motion as he tried to tell Kalis no. The cub just yipped to whatever his carer said. The mech undid the lead the cub was attached to. “Have fun.” He said as he smiled and ruffled his cub’s back. Kalis went charging off to play away from his ‘pack’.

The group had discussed various topics long into the night, the turbocub long forgotten as the talk progressed. The fire began to dwindle and certain mech’s began to yawn; Tarn proposed recharging to which everyone quickly agreed and each laid out a berth around the fire.

As soon as his berth was made Helex grabbed the lead and whistled for his cub to come. Panic began to creep in when Kalis didn’t return or even make a sound. He whistled again but his only answer was silence. Vos snarled at Helex from his berth and Tarn demanded Helex recharge or look for the cub silently.

Helex walked off in the direction the cub as gone. He jostled the chains in the hope that Kalis would hear them. “Kalis… It’s time for bed…” he called but he received no response. The mech looked frantically around the area; repeatedly calling for cub. Silence. He debated on whether if it was worth it to wake the rest of the DJD but decided against it. His baby was missing and there would be hell to pay if he found an Autobot and a dead cub.

He stood next to the pile of of autobot parts and listened but all he heard was the occasional whir of his team mate’s vents. Suddenly he heard a yelp from under him and Kalis emerged from the pile of metal with a few scratches and a large chunk of scrap in his mouth.

“Kalis!”, Helex hissed in a tone that made the cub whimper, “Daddy is VERY disappointed with you. I told you not to play here!” He smacked the cub on the nose to show Kalis he had done wrong. He felt his frame tremble with worry and relief. “You’re a VERY naughty boy.” Kalis dropped the piece of metal and whined in pain as he was hit. The cub sank to the floor and looked up at Helex with big optics of hurt and betrayal. “Don’t look at daddy like that, you’ve been bad.” He frowned as he tried to not crumble under his cub’s gaze.

He picked up the large sharp piece of metal and examined it. A shard of the mech’s spark casing. “This is sharp, Kalis! You could have seriously cut yourself!” The cub only whimpered further and nuzzled against his ‘daddy’s’ foot to ask for it back. Helex looks down at his cub, staring at it in silence before crushing the plating into his hands. Kalis’ optics widened in disbelief and he howled in sorrow at the loss of his new play thing. He looked down, not wanting to look at Helex right now for what he had done.

The mech tried to hide the own hurt on his face as the cub yowled miserably at him. He felt bad but this had to be done. Helex bent down slowly, placing his closed fist close to Kalis’ face. The cub didn’t move at first and just sniffed the giant fist in front of him. Kalis was confused, he stood up and began sniffing quicker at his carer’s fist. He began to scratch at it with his paw and ‘asked’ Helex to open his hand.

His hand slowly opened to reveal a small knobbly sphere. Kalis yipped with joy and his ears perked instantly. His tail wagged happily as he lapped the ball. He excitedly grabbed it with his teeth and began to run laps around Helex’s frame. The mech was quick to stop him and took the ball back. “Kalis. Listen to daddy. You will NOT disobey me again. Do you understand?” He asked, frowning as he attached the cub to the lead. “If you misbehave again then daddy’s gonna take this away from you, okay?” The cub yipped needily, standing on his hind legs and pawed against Helex for his ball. “Bed time.” Helex stated and stood dropping the ball for his cub. Kalis sunk back to all fours, trotting back to Helex’s berth with the metal ball in his mouth and his head held high in triumph.

Helex tied the lead to a thick post to ensure that his cub couldn’t escape during the night before making his way over to his berth. Once he had settled Kalis padded over. The cub curled into his side, ball in mouth, and they settled down for some much needed recharge.


End file.
